Dragon Heart:Shur'tugal
by Geo And Neo
Summary: Eragon is female. And she is an orphan, raised by the king himself. Dark, insane, and twisted, Eragon has found what Galbatorix is truly like. And she plans to kill him, no matter what the means. Join Eragon on her join through love, death, and insanity. EragonXMurtagh. Rated M. Eragon is Eragona, but Eragon for short. No more Hiatus;D!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! Miss me! :D! I hope so. Lol. Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've had the worst case of writers block. But now I'm back. :D! Lol, I've got sooo many stories to post, jesus help me. . Anyway~. I don't own Eragon, or the characters, etc~~! BUT! I do own. Amai, Eragon's little sister. :D! Yay CX. Anyway. ON WITH THE INFO. By the way. THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A SERIES. o3 o. This is the first in the series of Dragons Heart. **

**BTW! The story starts out in Carvahall, where Eragon is doing a "inspection." Oh and btw, Brom is hotter ;D! LOL**

**Auhor: Scarlet de Rivera**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and other reasons. e.e**

**Title: Dragons Heart: Shur'tugal**

**Summary: Eragon is female. And she is an orphan, raised by the king himself. Dark, insane, and twisted, Eragon has found what Galbatorix is truly like. And she plans to kill him, no matter what the means. Join Eragon on her join through love, death, and insanity. EragonXMurtagh. Rated M. Eragon is Eragona, but Eragon for short.**

**Beta: Have none. PM me if you would like to be my beta! .3.**

**Couples: BromXEragon, RoranXEragon, MurtaghXEragon, GalbatorixXEragon, etc...**

**On with the story, no? ;). Enjoy~!**

* * *

Brom POV:

The dew clung to the grassy hills of Carvahall, and the town itself was full of movement, and laughter, and some yelling here and there. The tall, wooden structures that many called home. The tall stature of one certain story teller could be seen leaning against the local tavern.

Leathers boots were strapped up to his knees, and a simple yet nicely fitting pair of tanned cotton trousers clung to the male's thighs. A brown belt held the pants up, and kept a tucked in, dark blue shirt in. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, revealing some of the muscled arms beneath. The strong, broad shoulders, had clasps that kept an obsidian cape up, with a hood laying limply on the man's back, but they also kept the shirt up, and the shirt hugged the torso of the male wearing it, the chiseled chest was broad, yet very attractive, even if one didn't look at the face. The man's face was chiseled, and the chin was full of slight stubble, and the broad cheekbones were almost aristocratic. A large, yet not overly, of course, nose was placed in the middle of the face itself as well, and the bushy eyebrows shadowed the most amazing feature of the male. Deep, doe-like eyes were placed in the sockets, that held such knowledge, it frightened most. Short, yet thick lashes brought them out. Dark brown locks fell to his shoulders, with streaks of grey showing through the deep locks. All bringing out the eyes, the other features totally ignored compared to the brown hues. The eyes themselves, though they weren't straying over the townspeople like most thought they would. No, they were stationed on the lithe form of a beautiful young woman.

The female's waist length, dirty blonde hair sparkled in the light, and was held in slight waves. Some strands, however, framed the girl's face. Aristocratic cheekbones, and bow-shaped dusty rose lips were just other attractive features the woman had. Her deep, emerald hues sparkled with childlike curiousity, and were framed by thick, luscious lashes that were somewhat lidded, contrasting greatly with her porcelain skin. A button nose adorned the girl's face as well, giving her heart shaped face some more innate beauty, but was dusted over with freckles, with artist-like delicacy. Her torso was adorned by an crimson tank-top like shirt, that covered just enough skin, but was tied in the back, revealing the flat abdomen, and her chest was well enough developed, not too much, though. Her long, almost endless-appearing legs were adorned by a pair of leather obsidian slacks, were skin tight, but stopped at the middle of her thigh. Leather black boots were buckled shut, and reached her knees, were slightly heeled, adding two inches to her heigh of 5'8, making her 5'10. Strapped around her waist, was a sword, that was the length of her own arm, only the hilt was revealed. Simple, yet elegant, the hilt was ingraved with some onyx and ruby stones. The black sheathe, had elven ingravings, "Slytha súndavar," ingraved with golden strings. Across her back was a mahogony bow, and the arrows were made of oak, raven feathers, and the tip was made of stygian iron.

The female's hips moving hypnoticly as she looked around with her emerald hues, a beautific smile curling her rose shaded lips, as she nodded, and waved to some of the townspeople. Stopping to talk with the town Mayor, Horst, laughing at a joke he told. Waving him away as he apparntly said he had something to do, she walked off, to the entrance of the town. She seemed to have noticed the townspeople as they ran inside their houses, leaving only Brom and herself outside.

She was confused until she saw who was at the entrance.

* * *

**Well that's it~ :D!**

**Eragon: Then whats up with all the words at the bottom?**

**Me: W-Words? Ahahahahah! You most be kidding!-Sweatdrop.-**

**Brom: _ Dont be a jerk! We know you have more**

**Me: Yea yeaT.T'. ANYWAY! I could have totally left it here, but I went all: NU! They'd hate me :P~! xD So yea... Back to typing! :O~!**

* * *

Galbatorix. And he looked PISSED.

**ERAGONA POV:**

Eragon gulped. Father looked PISSED as all hell! She was doomed! She was late! She had been late by a week, he was going to KILL HER! Noticing Brom, the damned storyteller, from the corner of her eye, she sent him a pleading look, only to watch as a smirk curled his lips. Gritting her teeth, she walked up to Galbatorix, looking up at the 6'3 man in fright.

Galbatorix would be handsome, if it wasn't for the look in his scarlet eyes. Midnight locks were tied up in a ponytail, and a diagonal scar crossed over his handsome features. Black leather adorned the mans legs and torso, and a obsidian cape was clasped near his neck, and the hood pulled up over his head. The eyes however, simply demanded attention. Ruby, outlined with onyx, and sparkling with malice, the hues zeroed in on his adopted daughter, a sneer curling his lips upwards.

Stopping infront of him, Eragon placed her hand over her waist, her spine bending as she bowed, her eyes never leaving her fathers, only to be straightened when he grasped her throat, pulling her to him, and staring hard at her.

Gasping for air, Galbatrix grinned in malice at the look of surprise taking over the girls features.

Leaning to her ear, he hissed, "Your late, Eragona, by a week! What have you been doing?" The last words coming out in a growl, he threw her to the ground, his leg shooting out to kick her stomach, causing the girl to cough.

"I'm sorry, Father! I didn't mean to, I lost track of-" her sentence cut off as a hand shot out to grasp her hair, pulling her up as Galbatorix knelt down to her level, his ruby eyes boring into hers.

"Lost track of time! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!" Galbatorix roared, throwing the girl twenty feet back, the ground scratching into her skin.

Eragon braced herself for the landing on the wall, only to blink blurry-eyed as she looked to see the heat source of the man who caught, only to squeak as she gasped, recognizing Brom, his brown eyes glaring at Galbatorix, and herself.

The only thought running through her mind, 'Shit... Two guys angry at me. DAMN! What did I do wrong THIS time?'

* * *

**Well, there it is, fowks! :D! YOU LIKE! R 'n R! Please .! D:! I need some ideas. Nearly killed me doing this . x. Need a beta, just PM me, I'll forget if it's in comments LOL!**

**Cya next time!**

**Hey see that green button? Isn't it yummy? :O~~!...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back. :D! I noticed only 1 person reveiwed (. TANKIES NIKKI LOL), . And that sucks. It's quite depressing, actually... D:! Ok. So. I may or may not set up a little "Goal" sheet, lawl. But hey, atleast I got some ppl to read! :D! Lolz.. c:. Anyway!... Oh, I never explained. ERAGON ISN'T BROM'S KID! :D!...Lol. Ok. Done now x3**

_"Thoughts."_

**"Mental talk."**

**_"Ancient Language."_  
**

**Auhor: Scarlet de Rivera**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and other reasons. e.e**

**Title: Dragons Heart: Shur'tugal**

**Summary: Eragon is female. And she is an orphan, raised by the king himself. Dark, insane, and twisted, Eragon has found what Galbatorix is truly like. And she plans to kill him, no matter what the means. Join Eragon on her join through love, death, and insanity. EragonXMurtagh. Rated M. Eragon is Eragona, but Eragon for short.**

**Beta: Have none. PM me if you would like to be my beta! .3.**

**Couples: BromXEragon, RoranXEragon, MurtaghXEragon, GalbatorixXEragon, etc...**

**Etc, etc, I don't own Eragon, or any other characters except Eragon's lil sis, Amai. :D!ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

BROM POV:

Brown hues flared with anger as they zeroed in on the other male in the town, their owner's lips curled into a sneer. Setting the female down from chiseled arms, near the tavern, the male turned to look at Galbatorix, the eyes flaring once more.

A sneer curled his lips as he slowly walked to the king, Brom's hand grasping the hilt of his sword that lay hidden underneathe his cloak. Stopping a yard or two from his enemy, Brom continued to sneer in hatred.

"Galbatorix... It's rude to hurt a girl, espically one who can't fight back, you realize?" Brom sneered.

"I could say, Brom." A sneer of his own that matched Brom's, the king's voice was filled with something worse the malice, or loathing. Murderous intent.

Brom sniggered, "What, surprised that I'm alive? Missing your egg as well, I would bet..."

The king growled in warning, his crimson eyes flashing, one of his hands moving to rest against the hilt of his sword.

Eragon hissed in warning, stumbling to stand as she looked on in shock, her eyes wide. Galbatorix turned his gaze to the female, his eyes narrowed. He spoke, but his voice was low, a near growl, "Eragona, you are to wait at the castle. _Go._" Eragon nodded quickly, turned on her heel to run to the other entrance of the town, her cerulean eyes wide.

The old storyteller watched the beautiful young girl run, a small frown marring his handsome features. Turning his gaze back to the king, he cocked an eyebrow, "No need to send your _precious_," This word came out as a sneer, "Little girl there, Galbatorix. You might lose her quicker then you think."

A growl was he got in response.

Brom tutted, rolling his eyes at the male infront of him, "No need to be hostile. I don't want to fight. Just want to talk."

"Well, what if I don't want to talk, dammit?!" Galbatorix snapped back, his crimson eyes flashing angrily.

"Then you'll lose your head."

Galbatorix paled as he was bombared with the energy he thought was long gone. The flashiong golden power was just that. Raw, untamable power. Galbatorix growled at Brom, hissing a warning that was unheard, before turning in a quick circle vanishing in a dark, swirling cloud of shadows.

Brom sighed.

"He always was one for theatrics."

* * *

The giant, wrought iron doors of King Galbatorix's castle banged open with inhumane force, said king walking in, his anger visible in the air around him. Servants scattered hurriedly to finish their work, and letting out a sigh of relief as they saw their master leave in the direction of...

Murtagh.

The servants paled, their eyes wide as they looked at eachother.

Galbatorix never went to Murtagh unless he was _PISSED._ Sending mental sympathy to the young male they had all grown close to, they sighed, getting on with their work before the victim became them.

* * *

Murtagh winced heavily as he heard the footfalls of his worst nightmare. Grabbing the young, dirty blonde beauty he had just been cuddling with, he gently shoved her in the closet, making motions for her to **STAY THE HELL PUT. **

Eragona looked at him helplessly, her eyes wide, filled with fright. Murtagh felt a pang of pain in his chest as he saw that small flash before she concealed it, mentally vowing to himself to keep her safe. Take her away from Galbatorix and his manipulations. _Anything_ to help save the woman he had grown to love since he had met her.

Shutting the closet quickly, Murtagh jumped onto his bed, his eyes shut tight as he attempted to pretend to be asleep. Maybe he would left alone.

The door to his room slammed shut, and Murtagh winced inwardly. His nightmare was angry, and nothing was going to stop him. _Nothing._

A sharp gasp of pain was torn from his throat as his nightmare backhanded him, sending his head into the wall, hard.

A growl was heard from his abuser, the large hand of said man grasping Murtagh's hair tightly. Murtagh let out a scream of pain. Forcing his eyes open, his stared into the glowing, anger filled, crimson orbs of the king. A small whimper came from his throat as he saw how much anger was there. Either Galbatorix was either pregnant, highly unlikely. Or he had met up with Brom. _Shit._

Galbatorix threw the well muscled body of his "son" into the wall, his eyes narrowed. Beginning to throw profanities, he landed blow after blow after blow on the boy, ignoring the boys shouts of protests, and pleas

Murtagh lost conciousness before the beating reached half an hour.

* * *

Eragona watched on in horror. Galbatorix was hitting Murtagh. _Her _Murtagh.

Placing her petite hand over her mouth to hold her sobs, as silent tears covered her already tear-stained cheeks as she watched.

Closing her eyes tightly to try to block out the screams of pain coming from her _brothe__r, _her _lover_- Eragona stopped after that. Eyes snapping open in shock, and widenning, she bit on her lip to try and hold in a fresh wave of sobs.

She watched quietly, only have to bite her hand as she watched Galbatorix rip of Murtagh's pants.

_"He wouldn't. Not Murtagh. Don't..._ _NO_!" Eragona watched in horror as Galbatorix forced himself into Murtagh, rousing the boy, whom let out a scream of agony.

Eragona couldn't take it. It was to much.

Sinking to the ground, Eragona whimpered a small,"Stop...". For Murtagh. Who couldn't beg. Who couldn't scream, and plea. Because Galbatorix wouldn't stop. He's a monster. Galbatorix... The man she thought of as a father... hurting her Murtagh... It wasn't right. Wasn't supposed to happen.

Blackness clouded the edges of her vision, though she stayed awake long enough to hear Galbatorix murmur, "Goodnight, little pet." With that, Galbatorix stood up and left.

Eragona fainted then

Somewhere miles away, one certain storyteller awoke with a jump. Murtagh... That poor boy... And Eragona... Having to see that...

Shaking his head, Brom curled his fingers into his hair as he stared wide eyed at his bed spread.

It was happening again.

Galbatorix had raped another unsuspecting boy again.

And he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

**YOU LIKE?! :D! I want 5 reviews for chapter 3. Just 5. D:! Is that so much to ask? Just 5 measly little reviews... ;-;... More then 5 will cause me to faint, but go right ahead! xD! I just want 5 TINY reviews. Some tips. Some flames(Which I'll flame right back.) Some love. I DONT CARE! D:! Just send me some reviews BEFORE I end up dying from lonliness here.**

**Anyway, cya next time!**

**~Scarlet de Rivera**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE HIATUS IS GONE! :D! I got a cool idea for this now ;D! So yayyyy =3! BTW! !_... Give me some votes for the pairings~ :O! Make up any bloody pairing! BUT! MURTAGH AND ERAGON...Are weell... Their idiots. They can be relationships BEFORE their ownLOLOLOL! ANYWAY! VOTE! REVIEW! IDK~~!LOL **

**Vote for a pairing. And yes, the elf in this chapter is Allowed ;D!**

_"Thoughts."_

**"Mental talk."**

_**"Ancient Language."**_

**Auhor: Scarlet de Rivera**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and other reasons. e.e**

**Title: Dragons Heart: Shur'tugal**

**Summary: Eragon is female. And she is an orphan, raised by the king himself. Dark, insane, and twisted, Eragon has found what Galbatorix is truly like. And she plans to kill him, no matter what the means. Join Eragon on her join through love, death, and insanity. EragonXMurtagh. Rated M. Eragon is Eragona, but Eragon for short.**

**Beta: Have none. PM me if you would like to be my beta! .3.**

**Couples: BromXEragon, RoranXEragon, MurtaghXEragon, GalbatorixXEragon, etc...**

**Etc, etc, I don't own Eragon, or any other characters except Eragon's lil sis, Amai. :D!ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:  
Runaway.**_

As Eragon roused herself, she slowly exited the closet inwhich she had been hiding. Her gaze fell on Murtagh... The boy she loved...

His body was covered in bruises, and his eyes were closed. He was bleeding in some parts, and Eragon quickly ripped off some pieces of fabric to stop the bleeding.

_'How dare he! How dare Father hurt Murtagh!' _With a quiet sob, Eragon mumbled a low healing spell, rousing Murtagh.

"What..." His voice was rough from screaming, and Eragon quickly shushed him.

"It's early. Father should be sleeping we can run!" Eragon said quietly, and she quickly grasped Murtagh's sword, and placed it on her waist. Reaching down, she wrapped her arms around Murtagh's waist, and she placed his arm around her shoulders.

"No...If he finds out...He'll..." Murtagh began.

"I don't give a damn," Eragon said coldly as she stumbled under the weight of Murtagh, before she exited the room, turning off the lights as she went.

Quietly shushed the servants, who smiled, nodding to her, before going on their buisness, she went to the barn, and quickly sattled her horse, Koriah, and Murtagh's horse, Zaphia. Helping Murtagh onto his horse, she quickly buckled him in, and she looked at him.

"Don't stop. I'll follow. Go to Brom. Tell him to take you to the Varden... I must find the Elves... I need to know who I am," She said in earnest. Murtagh nodded, mumbling a healing spell so all his wounds healed over. He kicked the horse's ribs, and he pecked Eragon on the lips before he ran off.

Eragon raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. As she turned around, she quickly hopped onto the horse, kicking it's sides, and leaning over, her hood covering her face as she quickly left the city she had once loved.

She knew.

Even know...

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

_**2 Months Later. With Eragona. Boarder of Ellesmera.**_

Eragon had been traveling for over two months now. She had dodged her Father's guards, killed when needed, and she had slowly, but surely, finally made her way to the Land Of Elves.

As she slowed Koriah down, she slowly walked into the woods, her eyes lidded with exhaustion as she looked around in curiousity.

But Murtagh.. He'd probably love this place.

The trees were beautiful...

How was Murtagh? Was he alive? Did he fall in love? Is he well? Is he with the Varden? Is he ok?...

So many questions she couldn't answer.. So many questions that he'd never find out.

The whislting of wind stopped her from her reveree, and she shouted out in pain as something pierced her shoulder. Falling off of her horse, she held her wound, her eyes shut tightly in pain.

Two people silently approached her.

One was female, with long, silvery hair, and black, cold eyes. Her ears were pointed, her lips thin, though she had an odd, elegance about her. Same with the man, but his hair was black, and his eyes were the color of snow.

The male was broad, yet lean, and well muscled. His strong face was elegant, and somewhat beautiful actually. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his snow white eyes were surronded in short, yet curved lashes. His pointed ears shown quite obviously, not that she cared...

She found him rather...

Exotic? Sexy? Handsome? Lusty? Lustful?...

The leaned down, and grasped her chin, turning it to him, to look at her face.

A small smirk adorned his face as he noticed the odd beauty the girl posessed... A daughter of the Black Hand... Excellent. With a nod to the other elf, he quickly pulled the girl to his chest, murmuring a silent spell to put her to sleep.

"No...don't...Koriah..." She mumbled tiredly, as her eyes began to droop.

The female elf grasped the horses reins, and she hopped on, trotting off. Looking at her partner, who smirked, and she rolled her eyes at his antics. With a sigh, she hit the horses sides, and darted off, leaving the male behind with Eragona.

"It's alright, little one...My name is Omen...It is fine, little Eragona..." The male purred in a deep, almost sexy (_Bad Eragona! Don't think like that, _She chided herself.) tone slowly lulled her to sleep, "Everything is fine... We won't hurt you,"

"Murtagh..." She mumbled, shocking the elf.

With that, Eragona's world went black.

Omen stared at the beautiful girl in shock. Murtagh. Was the name of the son of the Forsworn's old leader... How did this girl know him? And why him?

Omen felt an odd sesne of jealousy bubbling in him, and he quickly shook his head, as he trailed a finger down the girls jaw line, and circling her lips.

Her long, dusty blonde hair fell down his arm, probably to her waist if she was standing. She was lean, and tall, and well muscled. Her heart shaped face was adorned with long lashes that framed her cerulean hues, a small, button nose, aristocratic cheekbones, and sinfully pouty lips the color of blood. Her skin was alabastor, and she was wearing form fitting leather pants, that were brown, along with knee high, black shoes that clung to her well developed legs. On her torso was a black tanktop, and a brown trenchcoat covered that part of her aswell, hiding her arms from view.

With a low curse, Omen pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes in pleasure as a shudder ran down his spine.

* * *

**_Same Time Frame. With Murtagh. With the Varden._**

With a low shout, Murtagh quickly dodged the sword strike of his newly found friend. With a grin, he parried, and held a knife to the man's chin, smirking. Murtagh had filled out, even in two months. His hair had gotten longer, and his skin had tanned nicely, and he gained more muscle then he had before. Many women were trying to get him to court them. But he always said no... His heart was already owned by someone.

Eragona...

How is she? What's she doing? Is she alive? Is she ok? Was she kidnapped? How is Koriah? How are they?!

All questions he couldn't answer. All questions he wanted answered!

As he slowly took his knife away from his friends chin, he chuckled, helping the other male up.

"God damnit, Murtagh! You beat me, AGAIN!" Kei shouted out, before sighing. Kei was well built, with hair the color of the night sky, and his eyes the color of the sunny sky. He was tanned, and actually rather handsome to many females here, like Murtagh, he was also trying to be courted.

With a low laugh, he sniggered, rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

"Oh, shut up, idiot. I'm simply better then you," Murtagh said, with a bit of a pompous tone.

"As if, you idiot!" Kei rolled his eyes as he walked with Murtagh to the mess hall, chuckling, "You just got lucky."

"Like last time?" Murtagh said with a smirk as they entered, rolling his eyes as well.

"Yes! Like last time!" With a laugh, Murtagh sat down at a table, rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

" just jealous."

Kei sniggered, hitting Murtagh in the back of the head, "As if! Fool, I think your ego needs to be taken down a notch or twenty!"

Murtagh laughed, rolling his eyes once more at his friend, "Sure...Oh just go get the food, idiot!"

With a laugh, Kei rolled his eyes as his friend did, and stood up to go get the food.

Neither knew what had just happened.

Neither knew that Eragona was danger...

Neither knew that she she could possibly be mated for life if not taken away from her destination.

* * *

**.3. SO DRAMATIC RIGHT?!:D! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Here.**

**10 Reviews= Chapter 4.**

**15 Reviews= Chapter 4 and 5.**

**20 reviews: Chapter 4, 5 and 6.**

**THATS THE SCALE3! ;D! I hope you fulfill it! I hope you liked it =3! BEYBYEBYEBYEEEEEEEEE3**

**:o Like?  
Love?  
Hate?  
Review!  
Read!  
Favorite!  
Follow! IDC! :D! JUST DO SOMETHING D:!  
10 Reviews for the next chap ;D! Sorry that it's short, .3... It was shorter then I had expected QxQ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo~ =3...I'm not gonna waste anytime doing this lil updat thingy and I'll just get on with the story! xD**

_**"Thoughts."**_

**"Mental talk."**

_**"Ancient Language."**_

**Auhor: Scarlet de Rivera**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and other reasons. e.e**

**Title: Dragons Heart: Shur'tugal**

**Summary: Eragon is female. And she is an orphan, raised by the king himself. Dark, insane, and twisted, Eragon has found what Galbatorix is truly like. And she plans to kill him, no matter what the means. Join Eragon on her join through love, death, and insanity. EragonXMurtagh. Rated M. Eragon is Eragona, but Eragon for short.**

**Beta: Have none. PM me if you would like to be my beta! .3.**

**Couples: BromXEragon, RoranXEragon, MurtaghXEragon, GalbatorixXEragon, etc...**

**Etc, etc, I don't own Eragon, or any other characters except Eragon's lil sis, Amai. :D!ON WITH THE STORY!**

**VOTE FOR A BLOODY PAIR ALREADY! ;D**

**The Legends Of Old**

With a low groan, cerulean hues opened, their long lashes blinking a few times as they adjusted to the beautiful light flowing into their room.

Wait... Room?

With a gasp, Eragon shot up like a bullet, only to cry out in pain as the wound in her leg opened, the blood seeping through the white bandages. She laid down gently, wincing as she tried to get into a comfortable position. Blinking again she looked in curiousity.

The walls, floor, and the other things were made of the most beautiful wood she had seen. To the right was a doorway, and she could here the sound of some running water, and the scent of steam. Light shone through the small opennings that were ingraved into the wooden walls. She lay on a bed of black silky fabric, her head propped up on a pillow that seemed to be made of leather.

A low chuckle brought the dark blonde haired females attention and she tensed up, her eyes wide as she looked around wildly. An odd sight met her eyes.

A man with shoulder length black hair, the hair pulled into a ponytail, stood against the doorframe, his pale skin gleaming in the suns rays. His features were elegant and slightly pointed, his lips thin, and his eyes slightly slanted. Pointed ears were revealed through the ponytail that his hair normally would have missed. A smirk sat firmly on his pale lips, as he crossed his arms over his chiseled chest. His legs clad in black leather, she guessed, and on his feet he wore a brown pair of boots as well.

Making his way towards the girl, he let a long finger trail down her cheek, murmuring, "Your the Black Hand's daughter... But why are you here?"

Tensing up, she slapped his hand away, but she gasped as she noted the triumphant gleam in his eyes. His other hand grasping her other hand, he pinned her hands above her head and her eyes widenned.

"Get off of me!" Her soft voice was slightly rough from misuse, but a small bit of fear shook the would-be command.

The smirk grew in size as he stared into the beautiful girls dark cerulean hues sparkle with tears. He let go of one of her wrists, and he wiped the tear away.

"Don't cry, pretty one... It doesn't befit you..." He murmured to her. A small pink tint spread across the girls face. he let out a small chuckle and he got off of her, shaking his head, "Don't try and get up again, you'll probably bleed to death," He said quietly, rolling his dark hues at the girl.

She nodded silently, her eyes slightly glazed as she looked at him, before she let out a quiet question, "What's your name?"

The Elven male smiled slightly, and nodded his head to her, "Hiroki..."

She let out a small laugh, "That's not a normal Elven name."

A small smirk graced his face again as he shrugged, "My parents were odd," he chuckled, "Now what's your name, pretty one?"

Smiling, she giggled softly, "Eragon... Or Anya, for my old caretaker..." Rolling her eyes, she laughed quietly, "I have so many nicknames."

"As I can see," He smirked, rolling his dark hues. Sitting down at her side, he ran a hand through her locks, "I apologize for shooting you... You were human, so we reacted by instinct..."

His breath hitched at the beautific smile that lit up her face, her eyes closing, "It's alright... I don't mind you, we all have instincts and we follow them out before we even realize what were doing," She replied softly.

Smiling, he nodded to her, "Alright... Get some sleep, you need your rest to heal your wounds," He said as he taped her forehead. Her eyes slowly drifting shut, she let out a low mumble of "O...kay..." before she lost conciousness.

**Murtagh POV:**

With a shout, Murtagh easily disarmed his opponet, the other sword clattering to the ground. With a triumpant grin stretching over his striking features, before it slowly faltered as his gaze followed that of his friend.

Arya had returned.

And she looked even more grim then the last time.

As she slowly made her way towards Murtagh, she grasped his forarm, dragging him to the corner of the room. Looking at him with those infathomable dark hues, she whispered, "We found her."

Murtagh's brown orbs widened as they clouded, tears threatening to fall as the blood rushed from his face, his breathing quickening.

They had found Anya. His Anya. His beautiful Eragona.

As a panic attack threatened to overcome him, Arya placed a comforting hand on his arm, and his eyes met her.

Her dark eyes shined with understanding at the shock he was feeling, and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Where?"

"My home," She responded quietly, smiling slightly, her slightly thinned lips curling up at the sides.

Murtagh's lips curled up into a broad grin, and he asked her softly, "When can we..."

At Arya's shake of her head, he gulped, and said, "Why?"

"She was wounded, and she's still healing... Seeing you would just drive her deeper into the tension, and it might cause her wound to heal slower, we can't risk that," She spoke quietly, "But after she's healed, and trained..."

At the nod of his head, she placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, smiling softly, "I'm sorry, Murtagh... But we...we... The Elves give you our deepest apologizes, Murtagh, we are trying everything we can do, but her health isn't as well as we had dreamed..."

At Murtagh's answering nod, she smiled, and she shoo'ed him off, "Go, practice, so you can show her up!"

With a small, grateful smile at Arya, Murtagh ran off over to his friend, not even noticing the sad look Arya was giving him behind his back.

_**Galbatroix's POV:**_

His gaze trained solely on the sky as the maid ontop of him plunged his length deep into her heated core, pullng back out, then letting her folds carress him, before slamming violently back down.

As Galbatorix looked at the woman again, a smile on his lips, before he grasped her hips, and his thumb slowly caressed her clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure, her back arching from the wall.

Her walls violently hugged his shaft, causing him to growl lowly, as they came as one.

As the maid quickly dressed, and left, Galbatorix sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

He didn't know what to do! He had lost the girl he thought of as a daughter. Sure, he may have been harsh on her, and Murtagh, but... Having an extra personality hurt those he cared about.

He knew about his other side abusing Murtagh, and he always tried to make it up, but he could see the self-hatred in his boy's eyes. The disgust. The weakness...

He knew what he did, and he hated himself for it. Murtagh was a good kid, and no one deserved what his other half did.

_**"Hah! The kids a freak, and you know it!" **_Kage sneared. With a low mental growl, Galbatorix locked away the bastard who had hurt his once-upon-a-time family.

_"Fuck off, Kage... You have no more right here, fool._" Was all he said to Kage, before he sealed away the being.

**Aw, depressing, and late as hell, I know. But REVIEW!**


End file.
